


All He Ever Wanted

by KuroAsutoro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Crossover, Enforcer Aomine, F/M, Inspector Kuroko, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAsutoro/pseuds/KuroAsutoro
Summary: All he ever wanted was her to be by his side. She was everything he needed and more.





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi-chapter fanfic but I'd need to actually sit down and write this story out, instead of just a spur-of the moment thing

All he ever wanted was to have her back by his side. He wanted to go back to the time were he could hold her close after a rough day. Back when he was able to be her hero. Back to when she would look at him like her was the brightest thing in her world. But they can't, because he was (and mostly still is) a complete idiot. He let himself slip farther and farther into the darkness. He ignored her, no matter how many times she told him to stop. To go get help. To check his hue. 

And yet he never did it. Not once, and now he can never go back, because his color has become like her name. The darkest it can get, with no hope of return. But now he doesn't have to worry about it or the way he acts. And sometimes that scares him. That no one is there to tell him when he's gone too far. When he makes the wrong decision. No one is willing to, more of. And now he's stuck with that choice. One he has hated since the second he did it.

He thinks he might have started to push her away to protect her. To keep her hue from becoming like his. But it was always her that was protecting him, and the only real reason it wasn't like this before. She might have called herself his shadow, but to him, she was his light. And he fucked it all up.

The next time his sees her, he promised himself he would tell her everything, and he meant everything. He doesn't want to keep any more secrets from her. He promised to tell her how he felt. But he doesn't, because the next time he sees her, she doesn't see him. All she sees is an annoying and aggressive redhead who she looks at like he's the brightest thing in her life. And he hates it, because the only thing he could he think of was why wasn't it him?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And thoughts like that only make is color become darker, just like Akashi said they would. Because Akashi said being with someone like her could do that. Someone criminally asymptomatic, but he doesn't care about that. All he ever wanted was for her to be by his side. Just like they used to be.


End file.
